User talk:Hawkfire98
Hi, welcome to Warriors Characters Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Hawkfire98 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sparrowsong (Talk) 20:49, 22 August 2009 Image Requests Post your image requests here! Rules No swearing No innappropriate talk or images No vandallizing this page. Re: Evening Can you show me what she said? Sparrowsong 02:29, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hai! Hai Hawkfire! You might know me as Faithkit on Mythclans. :P Brightsparrow showed me this Wikia (inside joke, inside joke) :) It's awesome here! :D Faithlark 16:11, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Singing Christmas trees Come see the singing Christmas trees, better hgury though, we have a 'FULL' house every year! http://www.thesingingchristmastrees.org/--[[User:Hawkstar of Thunderclan|Hawkstar]]Merry christmas 16:55, November 9, 2009 (UTC) huh? Hiya Hawkfire why did you get rid off all the things on the talk page?. Brambleclaw14 Talk 15:23, November 9, 2009 (UTC) oh lol maybe you should make a link? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:29, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Evidence I requested a checkuser. Here is what they said: "Hello Sparrowsong, I have checked those User names and both of the IPs used by Brineminnow match the IPs that were used by (name of user I believe Brineminnow is a sockpuppet of) at one time. Please let us know if you continue to have problems. Best, Sarah" And I know this sounds weird, but I'd kind of rather not say who I think he's a sockpuppet of. Anyway, there's my evidence. Sparrowsong 20:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Re: Hiya! Sorry, but I didn't see your section under 'Hmmm' before anyways, jez go here: when I got the link down (or at least try to, sometimes my computer janks up and fails, the stupid dial-up hippie thing) aaaaaaaaaaaaand then I'll try to put it on the main page (if I can't, or anyone can't, it's cuz of some coding thing that happens sometimes, and it moves the menu bar to the middle of the PAGE! Not good, not good). :xoxo, Clover 23:14, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Also, it may take a while, cuz it's confusing and have to look at this cheat sheet on my notebook, unless you wanna take a shot at it, go to here and copy down the coding. But it takes a looooong time, JSYK. Clover 23:16, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Breif me please on Project security on the trial, or can i not join the jury since it's already in action? ??? Oh, that (^) isn't my message. I think it's Hawkstar of ThunderClan's. Clover 23:06, November 13, 2009 (UTC) It's fine. ;D I don't really care, anyways xD......sorry, I'm kinda antsy today, but should you ask the questions then wait for Sunny to answer them? Once again, sorry! I'm just...nervous and jumpy for some reason. Clover 23:53, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Brineminnow Well, it's been more than a week since you left Brineminnow a message. Does that mean we're deciding his punishment without him now? Oh, and I noticed what you said on his talk page. No offense, but you shouldn't say sorry to troublemakers like him. Plus, you're an admin and admins are supposed to be in charge of these users, but if you say sorry they might interpret that as you being weak. And it's ok, you're still a great admin :). Yeah, I agree. Sparrowsong 18:22, November 15, 2009 (UTC) mythclans you on right now?--[[User:Bracken-| Pebble2Pineow> ]]*poke* hai! 05:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) hey(sorry) Hey Hawkey! sorry I haven't been able to reply. I have been very busy. You should know all the stories Snowstorm had from a while back. If not, just let me know. lookin' forward to see you after Thanksgiving break!----[[User:Snowstorm16| '''ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 14:53, November 23, 2009 (UTC) thanks!!she's really pretty![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 22:04, November 23, 2009 (UTC) TACKLEHUG! Aw, Hawkey, it's so purdyful! xDDDD I luffles it! *tacklehugs* Thank you so much! --[[User:Echomist|'♫Echomist']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']]/ 01:40, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Help Me!!!! How can you create a story? I meant, where do you go?--Mousetalon 00:20, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi! Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 22:41, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Where do you go to create a story? Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 00:43, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks! And aren't yu Hawkstar off of Featherclans? --Arastar (talk) 20:01, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey Hawkfire! What's up? We did awesome last night. The movie at the end was really funny :D. What are roleplay characters? I am very confused on those because I don't know what they are. Let me know what they are. for your story, I have a vision for an apprentice but I can't figure it out because the kit hasn't been born yet. You get to pick the profecy. Talk to you later :).----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 19:54, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hi!!! It just sounds mysterious. I like mysterious. Like I said, you can make up the prophecy and the apprentices name. By the way, I am writing a story on my user page here at characters wikia. Please tell me what you think of it so far. :D----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 22:54, December 6, 2009 (UTC) AWESOME!!!!!!!!! That sounds awesome. So Sunpaw is going to be my apprentice? And by the way, I am medicine cat, not leader.----[[User:Snowstorm16| ღ♥Snowie16♥ღ ]] 23:50, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Hi Hawkfire! -grins like an idiot- I'll let you think about who I might be. :D But do you think that Sparrow'd kick me off? :-\ Eveningpath 21:32, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi Hawkey! What's up? I just got LOTS and LOTS and LOTS of homework, AND a PROJECT! DX Holy StarClan! Anyways *hugs you until you die* I am very random.... :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:10, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Wow! Thanks! XD OMG, Hawkey, that. Is. Totally. Awesome! I wish I can draw as well as you can :) Thanks! Who is it, though? If it's me, it looks way better than it should. :D Not that I think that I'm ugly, lol [[User:Eveningpath|'Eve']][[User_talk:Eveningpath|'ning']] 21:52, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Grr. Stupid Compuer Promblems Hi Hawkey :) Wanna be friends? If so sign my friends list! I signed yours! Please sign mine! Ca you sign my friends lust on warriors wikia too? School SUCKED today. This kid named Trevor was bulling me around. Gawd I HATE him! And we had this REALLY REALLY REALLY hard test. Ha Ha! XD How was school for you? :D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 00:59, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Sorry, Hawkfire... Bad news. We'll have to punish Evening again. She broke the rules by coming back before her ban was over - a banned user coming back under a different name is sockpuppeting, which is bad. Don't get me wrong, I liked her, but we can't seem like biased, weak admins who can be persuaded to change our minds. And her ban would have been over in just a couple weeks...this is just sad... Sparrowsong 17:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) P.S. According to the checkuser, Lotuswind, Runningsnow, Rainswift, and Faithlark are also sockpuppets... '*Pats you on the back* It's ok. Since sockpuppeting isn't as bad as flaming, this time we can just give her a short ban, like maybe a week or something. That would be a slap on the wrist - not really harsh, but (hopefully) enough for her to get the message. You know? I'm as sad about this as you are, but we need to be good admins. I really wish I didn't have to do this... Sparrowsong 01:58, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Done. Sparrowsong 02:13, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hawkfire :) Wanna be friends? Sign my friends list if so. I am still sad that you left. We'll talk about that later. So what's up? I still want you to come back. --PandastormPanda Love 20:47, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Really? But....but it is not the same. If your wondering nobody talks to you. Nobody talks to me either! Nobody talks to anyone! But still I don't care if it is a website. I just want you to come back. Not for everyday though. This is MY fault you left! Do you hate me? --PandastormPanda Love 20:53, December 19, 2009 (UTC) No it is my fault. If I haven't asked Echo she had so much messages you would never had left. I might even quit all wikias. *sighs* --PandastormPanda Love 20:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Why aren't you repling? But you'll still be on Warriors Wikia right? --PandastormPanda Love 21:13, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Hello? --PandastormPanda Love 21:15, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay. We can still chat on here! --PandastormPanda Love 21:21, December 19, 2009 (UTC) What's up? --PandastormPanda Love 22:30, December 19, 2009 (UTC) thank you Thank you for the warm welcome(burrows ginger muzzle into soft ginertabby fur)I don't know why,but It seems like a take the loss of a friend like the loss of a family member.I'm glad I can talk to you on here.(purrs and licks top of head)I know I have alot to learn on here!Hopefully someone who is experienced can by my "mentor" on here.Just someone I can confind in and get help from about this site.--FirePelt 02:49, December 20, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt project charart-? What do you want me to do with the project charart things your making?Can you messages me them,and I'll post them up?would that work?--[[User:FirePelt| FirePelt]] 03:00, December 20, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Thank you Thank you.I will.--[[User:FirePelt|="font-family:Segoe Script 'FirePelt]] 03:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt suggestion time! I have a suggestion for you,why don't you have "my thoughs on other users" on this page also,like your old warriors wikia page.I'll have one on my page!-- '''FirePelt 16:40, December 20, 2009 (UTC)FirePelt Hi Hi Hawkey :) This wikia is for chatting right? If so HI! Wanna go on FeatherClans? (you really got me obsessed with it, lol) --PandastormPanda Love 17:14, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Can I be in your stories? If I can't it is totally fine. :) --PandastormPanda Love 19:37, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hawkey! How do I make category pages? I just ''really want to chat right now. --PandastormPanda Love 21:24, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Sure! --PandastormPanda Love 00:46, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Present for my Awesome Friend Merry Christmas Hawkey! This is for my best friend ever! :) --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 21:34, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Also can you be on FeatherClans today? I am having my kits. (You got me really obsessed with FeatherClans, lol) --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 15:36, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Evening I saw your conversation with Sparrow on her talk page. Sorry about Evening. I know you and her were really great friends. --[[User:Blackclaw09|'''Rainwhisker]]09 16:13, December 27, 2009 (UTC) It's not letting me post anything :( I'm there and I'll try to post stuff. Tell everybody that I'm there. Later would you like to go on the IRC? --:D Jinglestorm ♥'Merry Purry Christmas! 16:47, December 27, 2009 (UTC) IRC? Hey Hawkey. Can you teach me how to do patched cats? Also would you like to go on the IRC? Also on my friends list can you change "Alright friends?" because it sounds a little rude. Sorry if I'' sound rude! I know I do. --IcyLet's Go 2010! 21:02, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey Hawkey. Do you like this image I made? It's random. Also on my friends list can you change "Alright friends?" because it sounds a little rude. Sorry if I sound rude! I know I do. Sorry if I am annoying you by repeating the same message. Also care to chat on the IRC? --IcyLet's Go 2010! 21:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Project Improvement Art On Project Improvement Art, there are a couple images that have been on 24 hours for a week now, and Echo and none of the senior warriors have been on the project page for a while now, so I was wondering about a couple of possibilities. Could you possibly clean up the page with all of the join requests (Leafwhisker's has been up for almost an entire month),. as well as putting a few images on 24 hours, and approve the ones that have been on 24 hours for a week? Also, I don't want to be pushy, but could you look and comment here if you get a chance? I'd really like to be able and help clean up the page and I've seen where you've edited a couple of days ago but I haven't seen Echo in about a month so I thought I'd ask you instead. Sorry for bothering you if you're really busy. --'Icy-chan' 01:23, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Opinion Hawkey, I've got a character named Snakestripe on meh new wiki, a ginger cat with dark brown tabby stripes, and I've made four versions of his possible image, but I can't decide which one to put up for approval! They all look horrible. ;) So I'm asking you of your opinion. Which one do you like the best? Version 1 is a style that I tried, 2 and 3 are from my tutorials on WWiki, and 4 is the tabby stripes that I asked you for your help of. I think they all look horrible, so I'm asking you for your opinion. :) --'Icy-chan' 19:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) IRC info This question was asked by Shruggy on IRC, since I don't know his username, I'll respond here (as I figure he'll be watching RC) :''RandomTime: is there a way to unblock something? ::Yes, that's perfectly possible, to unban just do /mode -b and the mask you want. You can view the banlist with /msg ChanServ flags #wikia-warriorcharacters '''RandomTime 20:30, January 4, 2010 (UTC) My Wiki My Wiki is called PowerClans Wiki, and there's a link to it on my Warriors Wiki user page. --'Icy-chan' 22:01, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: IRC Yaaaaaaaaaaay!!!!!!!!! =D we needed one of those. I try to go on there, that is, if it doesn't take too long. Curious Happy New Meow! 22:17, January 4, 2010 (UTC) I've got to go now, but I'll get on it later. I've got a dumb question - where do I put text in once I get on? (See? Really dumb question.) --'Icy-chan' 22:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Wow, thats really cool. Ill try to go on later. ChelseaFC 22:51, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --Sparrowsong 01:44, January 5, 2010 (UTC) PIA Since I'm not a senior warrior, can you add all the new members for PIA in and approve/decline the images that got the "comments before approval" weeks ago? Thanks! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 23:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Awesome Awesome! Thanks Hawkey! SpottedheadThe Shadows Are Rising! 15:41, January 15 2010 (UTC) Help? Hey Hawkey will you please help me create my site? LightingClan1234.piczo.com? I need help. If you could, that'd be awesome! IcestormHi There! 15:59, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Haiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, Hawky! *tackles you to the ground* Hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi hi!!!!!!! Hey, hey, can you check out this page and look at the coding and turn it into a template?: Cloverfang. I made a coding-box-thing, but I'm not sure how I could make it a template,, do you know? Sorry if there are spelling and/or grammar errors in this, I'm really hyper cuz I just had poooooooop (not poo; pop xD) Clover lulz You =D 21:25, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Hi Hawkey, I have something to discuss here. Clover lulz You =D 01:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:27, June 3, 2010 (UTC)